


[秦沐] 万事开头难（下）

by AeroX



Series: 万事开头难 [2]
Category: Idol Producer - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeroX/pseuds/AeroX
Summary: 有关大田和老韩第一次成结的故事私设如山的ABO世界观，大部分来源于之前翻译的那篇《鸟，蜜蜂和蝙蝠》OOC都是因为激素分泌233完全不黄，只是一段关于AO背景下相处模式的脑补。





	[秦沐] 万事开头难（下）

韩沐伯转头看向一脸凝重的秦奋，不由得笑起来，这个人陪他度过了过去一年中的每一次易感期，以及很多次明知故犯的“酒后乱性”。但是出于中年人特有的仪式感和矜持，他们直到登记注册成为伴侣，才决定进行完全的体内成结。  
秦奋抓着他的手十指相扣，无名指上的银色戒圈带着令人安心的光芒，“我听人说，第一次成结，可能并不是非常的愉快。”公认的老司机也有难得谨慎羞赧的一面，成结不仅是AO性事中的重要步骤，于他们而言，更是连结加深的佐证。  
“听谁说？前任？”韩沐伯试图用一个并不高明的笑话化解此刻的紧张。  
“佩瑶和子墨，听说子墨哭惨了。”秦奋老老实实回答，两个小朋友确认了彼此心意之后第一时间就上了三垒，某种意义上大概也是青春的表现。  
韩沐伯把脸埋进枕头，声音闷闷的，不知道回了句什么。

这是他们为数不多尝试用背后位做爱，说出来没人会信，成熟稳重如韩沐伯，在易感期的时候会变得超级不安且黏人，一旦秦奋落出他的视线之外，就会情绪失控。  
明明身后就是熟悉的令人安心的松脂琥珀味道，然而无法用视线确认对方的存在就无法安心。  
“秦奋，”韩沐伯的声音带着犹豫的颤抖。  
“我在。”秦奋说着，将亲吻印在他突出的蝴蝶骨。  
韩沐伯的指甲陷进松软的枕头，后穴被一点点充满，空虚被快感取代，然而不安再次浮现，“秦奋？”  
他的Alpha早已习惯了对方的明知故问，甚至因为他难得的不合人设的坦率而有些乐在其中，“我在，”这样说着，将性器埋进更深的地方，“我一直在。”  
敏感的后穴被开始成结的性器撑的酸软无力，韩沐伯的声音里带了些示弱的意味，“秦……奋，”往日里这种时候，秦奋会有些艰难地抽出性器，然后借着他并拢的双腿完成最后的高潮。  
但是今天不一样，他们决定做到最后，所以秦奋将嘴唇贴上韩沐伯后颈的腺体，“我爱你，”这样说着咬穿了那层薄薄的皮肉，乌龙茶的气息氤氲开来。  
Alpha前端的结已经膨大到无法抽离的程度，韩沐伯的喘息都变得断断续续，仍然固执地想要呼唤秦奋的名字，秦奋就着环抱的姿势，牵着他的手按在小腹，仿佛真的能隔着一层皮肤感受到灼热的性器。  
精液射进生殖腔的过程漫长但并不激烈，秦奋在韩沐伯耳边絮絮说着话，后来甚至不自觉地带上了家乡的口音，从最初下意识的宽慰，到绵绵爱语，然后开始越扯越远，韩沐伯被温暖包围，困意来袭，失去意识前最后的印象仿佛听到对方在纠结如果将来有了小朋友学不好普通话怎么办。  
还能怎么办？忍着呗。  
韩沐伯打了个呵欠，费力地扭过脸，堵住了秦奋的嘴。

FIN


End file.
